panstwawikiaorg-20200216-history
Ober-Ost
thumb|240px|Państwa powstałe po rozpadzie Ober-Ostu. Ober-Ost - obszary okupowane przez II Rzeszę Niemiecką na froncie wschodnim. W 1915 roku armia niemiecka pokonała Rosjan i wyparła ich z Prus wschodnich. Zajęła Kurlandię oraz Litwę. Okrążyli Rosjan w Polsce i ogłosili Królestwo Regencyjne. Rosyjski generał Brusiłow pokonał armię Austro-Węgier w 1916. W 1917 roku Niemcy zajęli Łotwę, wyspy estońskie i łotewskie. Nieudana ofensywa rosyjska spowodowała upadek rządu, a armia poszła w rozsypkę. W następnym roku Niemcy zajęli Ukrainę, Białoruś i Estonię. Lenin podpisał pokój w Brześciu, ale Niemcy kontynuowały ofensywę. Zajęły Rostów nad Donem i dotarły na przedmieścia Petersburga. Wylądowały w radzieckiej Finlandii i zajęły Helsinki. 11 listopada II Rzesza kapitulowała na froncie zachodnim i została zmuszona do wycofania się. Do lutego 1919 roku wojska niemieckie opuściły Ukrainę, Białoruś, Litwę, Estonię, Gruzję i Finlandię. Po przegranej z armią estońską, wycofały się z Łotwy. Ziemie przez nich opuszczone zajęli Polacy i Rosjanie. Tło 28 czerwca 1914 roku w Sarajewie zastrzelony został arcyksiążę. Dokładnie miesiąc później, 28 lipca, Austro-Węgry wypowiedziały wojnę SerbiiJanusz Pajewski, Historia powszechna 1871-1918, s.365.. Rosja, protektorka Serbii, ogłosiła mobilizację, a 1 sierpnia Niemcy wypowiedziały jej wojnę. Chciały szybko pokonać Francję i przerzucić siły na wschód. Do 1917 W sierpniu 1914 roku Rosjanie uderzyli na Prusy Wschodnie. 10 października Niemcy zaatakowali twierdzę Dęblin, ale Rosjanie przerzucili siły na drugi brzegCzym była Bitwa Dęblińska?. 5 grudnia 1914 roku, po ciężkich walkach, Niemcy zajęli Łódź, a Rosjanie się wycofaliŁódź I wojna światowa. Równocześnie Niemcy zaatakowały rzeki Bzurę i Rawkę. 23 grudnia zajęli Sochaczew, a wojna nabrała charakteru pozycyjnegoBITWA NAD RAWKĄ I BZURĄ 1914 –15. Rosjanie przeszli do ofensywy, jedna armia rosyjska poszła ze strony Wilna, druga z nad Narwi. 7 lutego Niemcy wygrali nad jeziorami mazurskimi, po czym 22 lutego front ustabilizował sięJanusz Pajewski: Pierwsza wojna światowa 1914-1918. Warszawa: PWN SA, 2005, s. 253-254. ISBN 83-01-14162-X.. Majem 1915 roku po bitwie pod Gorlicami Rosjanie zostali odrzuceni z GalicjiMichał Klimecki: Gorlice 1915. Warszawa: Wydawnictwo Bellona, 1991, seria: Historyczne Bitwy. ISBN 83-11-07938-2.. W 1915 roku wzmocnione siły gen. Hindenburga pokonały Rosjan pod Tannebergiem. Tymczasem na południu Rosjanie zajęli Galicję ze Lwowem i oblegli Przemyśl. W odpowiedzi Niemcy uderzyli na Warszawę, zajęli Łódź i Płock spychając RosjanMarian Eckert, Historia Polski 1914-1939, ISBN 83-02-04044-4, s.11-7. Od marca do września 1915 wojska niemieckie zajęły Litwę i KurlandięDas Baltikum (Kurland , Livland , Estland , Litauen) und die Friedensverhandlungen in Brest-Litowsk 1917/18. 16 czerwca 1915 roku powołano na terenie Królestwa Polskiego Administrację cywilną po lewej stronie WisłyCezary Berezowski: Powstanie państwa polskiego w świetle prawa narodów. Warszawa: Wydawnictwo Themis Polska, 1934.. Na początku lipca 1915 roku odbyło się zebranie w którym uczestniczyli cesarz Wilhelm II, Erich Ludendorff, oraz dowódcy administracji Paula von Hidneburga, na którym ustalono ofensywę na Narwią i okrążenie Rosjan w PolsceJarosław Centek: Verdun 1916, ISBN 8311114978. W sierpniu Niemcy zajęli Warszawę, a już we wrześniu Dyneburg i Pińsk. 18 marca 1916 roku Rosjanie podjęli ofensywę nad jeziorem Narocz, ale zostali zatrzymani przez artylerię niemieckąThe Battle of Lake Naroch, 1916. W 1916 roku rosyjski generał Brusiłow przeprowadził ofensywę, w której zajął GalicjęОперация русского Юго-Западного фронта летом 1916 года. We wrześniu tego samego roku Niemcy zajęli Rygę. W dniach 11-17 października 1917 Niemcy pokonali rosyjski okręt Sława w operacji Albion i zajęli łotewskie wyspy Moonsudzkie (Sarema, Muhu, Hiema)WarChron - German Operation Albion. 1 lipca 1917 roku przywódca rządu tymczasowego w Rosji, Kiereński, kazał Brusiłowowi, zaatakować siły austriacko-niemieckie w Galicji, który ruszył w kierunku Lwowa. Jednak w dniach 3-4 lipca ofensywa się zatrzymała, a już 7 lipca Niemcy przeszli do ofensywy, i nie napotykając większego oporu, doszli do rzeki Zbrucz na Ukrainie. Katastrofa spowodowała ostateczny upadek rządu tymczasowego w Rosjihasło June Offensive w: Encyclopædia Britannica. Do 3 marca 1918 Utworzono Naczelne dowództwo z siedzibą w Królewcu. 9 lutego Niemcy podpisali w Brześciu traktat z Ukrainą, żądając od Bolszewików podpisania traktatu na ich warunkach. Ukraina w zamian za oddanie jej Chełmszczyzny, zobowiązała się do oddania miliona ton zbożaK. Grunberg, B. Sprengel, Trudne sąsiedztwo, Warszawa 2005, s. 246.. 16 lutego Taryba ogłosiła niepodległość Litwy, 23 lutego niepodległość uznały Niemcy, a 9 czerwca wprowadzono tam monarchięworldstatesmen. 18 lutego Niemcy podjęły tzw. operację Faustschlag, ofensywę na froncie białoruskim. Natarcie niemieckie nie napotkało większego oporu. Armia imperialna przestała istnieć, a Niemcy wdarły się na 200 km. Pierwszego dnia Niemcy wdarli się do Dźwińska, sześć dni później do Pskowa. Wieczorem tego samego dnia byli już w mieście MołodecznoWyzwolenie Mińska 19/20 lutego 1918 r. przez oddziały białoruskie i polskie. W: Białoruskie formacje wojskowe 1917-1923 s. 75–78. 19 lutego oddział polskie i białoruskie niezależnie rozbroiły Bolszewików i zajęły MińskDziałalność wojskowa. W: Między nadzieją a niepokojem... s. 141–145., a już 21 lutego wojska niemieckie wkroczyły do miasta. 10 armia zajęła Białoruś aż do Mohylewa. 24 lutego Niemcy z pomocą ukraińskich kolejarzy zajęli Żytomierz. 25 lutego II Rzesza zajęła Tallin, a do 4 lutego zajęła całą EstonięNigel Thomas: The German Army in World War I (3): 1917-18 , str. 13. 2 marca zajęli Kijów, a 2 dni później zabezpieczyli Narwę. Armia niemiecka znajdowała się wtedy 150 km od PetersburgaEvan Mawdsley: Wojna domowa w Rosji 1917-1920, str. 53-7. Pod koniec lutego 1918 roku Niemcy wkroczyli do Łotwyhasło Iskolat w: Wielka Encyklopedia Sowiecka. 3 marca 1918 Rosja podpisała w Brześciu Litewskim traktat z Niemcami i ich sojusznikami. Po traktacie W wyniku traktatu Rosja ostatecznie utraciła Polskę, Finlandię, Litwę, Białoruś, Łotwę i Estonię oraz część Zakaukazia. Bałtycka Dywizja Morska zajęła w marcu Wyspy Alandzkie. Na początku 1918 roku armia niemiecka była już tak blisko Petersburga, że Lenin musiał przenieść stolicę do MoskwyPETROGRAD DURING WORLD WAR I AND THE REVOLUTION (1914-1924). Od marca do listopada II Rzesza okupowała obwód pskowskiHistoria Pskowa . 'Głoszenie niepodległości' 8 marca Kurlandia ogłosiła niepodległośćBaltic Duchy (1918), a 12 kwietnia powstało Zjednoczone Księstwo Bałtyckie, z Wilhelmem II jako księciemNigel Thomas: The German Army In World War I: 1917-1918, str. 3. 25 marca Białoruska Republika Ludowa ogłosiła niepodległość, co musieli uznać NiemcyГісторыя БНР. Przekazali oni młodej republice część władzy, jednak zabronili tworzyć wojskoЭнцыклапедыя гісторыі Беларусі ў 6 тамах'', Т. 1, А–Беліца, red. М. В. Біч i in, ISBN ISBN 5-85700-074-2.. 'Lądowanie w Finlandii' 3 kwietnia 1918 10-tysięczna Bałtycka Dywizja Morska wylądowała na półwyspie Hano w Finlandii. 7 kwietnia Niemcy wylądowali w mieście Loviisa, a w dniach 12-3 kwietnia zajęli Helsinki. 26 kwietnia zajęli miasto HämeenlinnaUpton, Anthony F. (1980b): The Finnish Revolution 1917–1918. University of Minnesota Press, Minnesota, ISBN 0-8166-0905-5.. 'Ukraina' 5 kwietnia 1918 roku Niemcy zajęli CharkówRichard Hall, Consumed by War: European Conflict in the 20th Century, University Press of Kentucky 2009. 28 kwietnia niemiecko-austriacka armia zajęła Ługańsk, stolicę Doniecko-Krzyworoskiej RRДонецко Криворожская республика . 29 kwietnia proniemiecki Pawło Skoropadski dokonał zamachu stanu w URL i ogłosił powstanie HetmanatuUkrainian National Republic. W maju Niemcy wkroczyli na KrymW. Mędrzecki, Niemiecka interwencja militarna na Ukrainie w 1918 roku, Warszawa 2000. 8 maja Niemcy zdobyli Rostów na DonemDavid Bullock: Armored Units of the Russian Civil War: Red Army.. Od maja do sierpnia 1918 roku położony nad Donem Raganrog był pod okupacją niemiecką. Praktycznie przez cały maj trwały walki nad miastem Batajsk. 28 maja Niemcy podpisały w Poti traktat z Gruzją. Zajęły ją i spotkały się z wojskami ottomańskimiJohn Horne: A Companion to World War I . 8 czerwca Niemcy wylądowali w Poti, a 11 czerwca zajęli Tbilisi. We wrześniu 1918 roku w Równem, Szepetówce, Kijowie i Połocku coraz częściej dochodziło starć między żołnierzami i oficerami. W Charkowie żołnierze otwarcie się buntowali przeciw rozkazom i wywieszali czerwone flagiHelmut Otto, Karl Schmiedel: ''Der erste Weltkrieg: militärhistorischer Abriss, str. 413, 1983Winfried Baumgart: Deutsche Ostpolitik 1918. Von Brest-Litowsk bis zum Ende des Ersten Weltkrieges, str. 150, 443, 1966. Likwidacja dowództwa niemieckiego na wschodzie została potwierdzona rozejmem w Compiègne, zgodnie z którym Niemcy musieli wycofać wszystkie wojska, wypuścić jeńców i dać aliantom dostęp do tych regionówtreść traktatu. Po kapitulacji Od 11 listopada trwało ożywione wycofywanie się jednostek niemieckich. Wojska Rosji Radzieckiej zajmowały kolejne ziemie. Kiedy Cesarstwo Niemieckie przestało istnieć i powstała Republika Weimarska, długi pas ziemi niemieckiej, skąd przez Prusy wschodnie żołnierze wracali do kraju, był jedyną pozostałością II Rzeszy. Dzięki cichemu przyzwoleniu Niemców, Armia Czerwona zajmowała kolejne tereny. W październiku wojska niemieckie opuścił Krym, który zajęła armia Denikina (Białych)Chazbijewicz S., Awdet, czyli powrót. Walka polityczna Tatarów krymskich zachowanie tożsamości narodowej i niepodległości państwa po II wojnie światowej, Olsztyn 2001.. 14 grudnia rząd proniemiecki w Ukrainie został obalony. 29 grudnia dowódca Ober-Ostu zerwał rozmowy z PolakamiAdam D. Rotfeld, Anatolij W. Torkunow (red.): Białe plamy-czarne plamy: sprawy trudne w polsko-rosyjskich stosunkach 1918-2008, ISBN 8362453001, Warszawa 2010. 16 grudnia wojska niemieckie wycofał się z HelsinekKeränen Jorma, Tiainen Jorma, Ahola Matti, Ahola Veikko, Frey Stina, Lempinen Jorma, Ojanen Eero, Pääkkönen Jari, Talja Virpi & Väänänen Juha (1992): Suomen itsenäistymisen kronikka. Gummerus. ISBN 951-20-3800-5.. 5 lutego 1919 roku Niemcy dopuścili Polaków, do przejmowania miast, mając nadizeję na wybuch konfliktu polsko-sowieckiego. Ostatecznie 14 lutego 1919 wojska polskie i radzieckie spotkały się w mieście Mosty oraz Bereza Kartuska na Białorusi. Oba miasta zdobyło Wojsko Polskie. Tę datę uznaje się za początek wojny polsko-bolszewickiejLech Wyszczelski: Wstępna faza walk. W: Lech Wyszczelski: Wojna polsko-rosyjska 1919–1920. Wyd. 1. Warszawa: Bellona, 2010, s. 57. ISBN 978-83-11-11934-5.. 19 lutego Niemcy opuścili Białystok, na mocy umowy białostockiej. W dniach 19-20 lutego te tereny obsadzili PolacyLech Wyszczelski: Wstępna faza walk. W: Lech Wyszczelski: Wojna polsko-rosyjska 1919–1920. Wyd. 1. Warszawa: Bellona, 2010, s. 58. ISBN 978-83-11-11934-5.. W latach 1918-19, kiedy Niemcy rządziły jeszcze częścią Łotwy, do kraju wkroczyła Armia Czerwona, jednak wspólnie z armią łotewską, Niemcy pokonali Bolszewików. Jednak w dniach 19-23 czerwca Estończycy pokonali armię niemiecką pod miastem Kieś. Niemcy zostali zmuszeni do opuszczenia Łotwy do 5 lipca1919. gada 3. jūlijā, Rīgā. W lipcu 1919 roku armia niemiecka wycofała się z Augustowa, który zamierzała dać Litwie, jednak zajęli go PolacyTomasz Darmochwał: Północne Podlasie, wschodnie Mazowsze. Warszawa: Agencja "TD" – Wydawnictwo Turystyczne, 2003, s. 86-92. ISBN 83-911266-3-3.. Podział W 1916 roku Obszar Głównodowodzącego Wschodu był podzielony na następujące okręgi: *Litwa *Kurlandia *Białystok-Grodno W 1918 roku podpisano Traktat Brzeski, a potem wojska niemieckie podjęły ofensywę na całej linii frontu: *Estonia *Łotwa (część północna) *Ukraina *Biała Ruś Rozpad Niemiecki atak na Rosję przyśpieszył jej rozpad. Na terenach przez nią zajętych wiele narodów zaczęło ogłaszać niepodległość, często proniemiecką: * *Białoruska Republika Ludowa *Ukraińska Republika Ludowa ** Hetmanat *Zjednoczone Księstwo Bałtyckie *Księstwo Kurlandii i Semigalii (1918) *Krymska Republika Ludowa ;Także państwa na Kaukazie *Kubańska Republika Ludowa *Republika Dońska Kategoria:Dawne Państwa Europejskie Kategoria:Historyczne Państwa na Ukrainie‎ Kategoria:Historyczne państwa na terenie Białorusi